Dearly Beloved
by Naokiru Michiyuki
Summary: What happens to best friends isn't always sad, right? AxelxRoxas


_Author's note: Before reading, I just want to let you guys know that Naminé's character is kind of OC(all characters have this.. ocness about them.). Tell me what you think about it. Hopefully, you will enjoy! Bonne Lecture. _

**

* * *

**

**Dearly Beloved**

_Naokiru Michiyuki_

_The things that tend to go wrong are always repressed. There's simply no questions about it. No one wants to be unhappy, so it's natural to only want to see the good things.  
Even if this includes letting go of something very important. _

*~*~*~*

There are many different ways to put an ending to a conversation, though his favourite technique was the 'ignore-and-go-away' technique. Every normal human would simply understand that they have to slump away and leave, mumbling mean comments under their breath for being ignored, but it always failed with the best friend he had.

The best friend'_s_' he had.

There was friend number 1, Roxas.  
Small, cocky, innocent and blond.

He could manage to get on anyone's last nerves in only a lapse of seventeen seconds (though, his record once reached twelve seconds) and he could seduce any girl with his innocence just by lifting a finger. He was an amazing creature, indeed.

There was friend number 2, Naminé.  
Tall, beautiful, self-confident and blonde.

She could manage to get you out of any trouble you would put yourself into and she could date whichever guy she wanted to. She was not a gold-digger though, and she did believe in true love. Your typical high school girl.

And there was him, Axel, the one in the middle who's the main character in this story.  
Tall, quiet, modest and red-headed.

He was nothing special. Dyed his hair quite a few times, thought about getting facial piercings and read all the books in the school's library. Really, nothing much to brag about. Even if he did seem a bit intimidating, he wouldn't even hurt an ant.

So, the scenery was followed with the blonde boy complaining and whining about how he was ignored by his best boy friend. For once, Axel had some time alone with Roxas (Naminé said something about school play rehearsal), and now, he suddenly wished he could just walk back to the library and grab a random book to read. Roxas was most annoying when they were left alone together. It was his way of saying 'I want attention!'.

By the time they reached the beach, kids were running here and there with wood sticks in their hands. Axel watched them fondly. It reminded him of himself and Roxas when it used to be only the two of them, laughing, smiling and fighting.

In fact, Axel knew Roxas since the boy was born (Axel was a year older than the blond, and their parents happened to be good friends). Naturally, and most commonly, they had to end up being best friends. So, they did and were never seen apart from the other. When that would occur, people around them had to set up plans for them to make up and stop the war.

Axel stopped in his track and thought about the biggest fight they had ever got.

When that happened, Axel was twelve and Roxas was freshly eleven. It was Roxas's birthday that day, and like every year, the two boys have planned it all together (open a fire camp by the beach, have a cake fight, stargaze and sleepover at Axel's place that would end up in spending a whole night challenging each others at video games). They were to meet at the usual spot (the big palm tree) at 6pm. It was past 7pm already and Axel naturally grew impatient. He decided to head back home and wait for the next day to call/yell at Roxas for not showing up.

When the next day came, Axel was the one to receive a phone call with an angry Roxas on the line. Apparently, the blond had waited for Axel the whole night by the big palm tree and since they both had bad tempers, they didn't wait to hear what the other had to say and slammed the phone off.

With this followed three days of avoiding each others. They had quarrels for absolutely everything, but that time, Axel did feel hurt and betrayed, especially after he heard Roxas's reason for being late (Roxas couldn't take it anymore. Three days of being stubborn was really too much for him); Roxas has met a person important enough for making him late for his meeting with Axel.

That's when he met Naminé, a new girl that had freshly moved into their island. The thought of her being a new added member to their undying duo was absolutely impossible. Axel's first impression of her was already bad and the thought of her joining them was horrible. He thought he hated her.

Eventually, he found out he was wrong. He and Naminé strangely clicked(she wasn't annoying as he thought she would be) and with that, the three of them became the now inseparable trio. With Naminé in the addition, the many fights he used to have with his younger friend had subsided down to zero (though, competitions were something different) and they were all very happy. Seven years has gone since then and now, they had all changed physically.

Axel was the one who's change was aknowledge as the best. He had grown out muscles no one expected him to have, he grew up and became one of the tallest on the island and had an undying sort of charisma(though he hardly ever talked. he just stood somewhere and people would admire him from afar).  
He was the quiet nerd, turned into a hot quiet rocker.

Roxas was a short brat, turned into a short beautiful looking brat.

Naminé was a boobless little girl, turned into a sexy hot chick.(and that's where the trio got their nickname: The Hot threes)

Naminé was very beautiful to Axel. They had the same age and were in the same grade. She was super pretty/cute, but Axel never felt anything more than just family-love towards her. She was like a little sister to him and he wondered why. Normally, you fall for the girl when you are all grown-ups, no? In Axel's case, it was quite the panic.

Roxas grinned, catching up with Axel. They sat down on the sand and watched as the many waves splashed the shores of their beloved island. Roxas then broke the comfortable silence to complain about how hot the weather was that day. Seriously, he couldn't shut his mouth for only five minutes. Axel chuckled at that thought. The years had gone by fast, but they were always the same.

"Up for tonight's challenge?" Axel asked(about the new video game he bought at the game store).

"Always." He received from a smirking Roxas.

Though, he knew things did change. Maybe not their attitudes or their behaviours, but feelings, they sure did.

And Axel reluctantly knew a lot in about this topic.

He changed, even though no one had noticed. He did not fall for Naminé, because he was already holding feelings of affections for Roxas, his only significant other. They were both boys, that he knew, but there was little he could do about that big detail. Since when did he found out? Ever since Roxas told him he had a funny feeling in the stomach whenever he stared at Naminé (which happened two or three years ago. He couldn't really recall).

It was indeed a harsh way to realize his own feelings, and having to deal with the fact that the person he loved happened to have the same gender as he was totally a shocker for him. After that acceptance and realization, it was even harder for Axel to act like his own self around Roxas(and he was greatly grateful to his silent personality). With time, he had acquired the ability to have a better hold of his temper and to be more patient.

And he knew that he was not the only one that had changed in the trio. Axel could observe everything by just standing there and watching them. He could see that Naminé held deep feelings for Roxas(maybe, not as deep as him... but...). Every time she would talk to the blond, her eyes would sparkle and her smile would look even more radiant. She would laugh more heartedly and she would look even more beautiful.

Roxas. That was the most painful thing he had to deal with.

Roxas would look like an angel whenever he was with Naminé. Sure, he was shorter than her by a few centimetres, but god, did he look absolutely gorgeous. And Axel meant it when he thought gorgeous. Roxas would smile this adorable smile of his when he was with her. He would look like pure innocence and everyone would have forgotten the annoying and cocky part of him when seeing him being so alive.

Axel could see everything, and it pained him clearly.

They watched the waves intently and a calm breeze made its way towards them. Roxas let out a content sigh and turned his head to Axel.

"Axel... I'm happy were still best friends even now. It's great." Roxas said, smiling one of his adorable smiles.

But it pained Axel.  
They were just best friends.

"Yeah... Me too I'm happy." Axel responded his beautiful friend, smiling brightly.

Footsteps slowly approached them and Axel turned his head to see Naminé walking up to them. Roxas looked naively to Axel and turned his head to where his red-headed friend was looking at. When Roxassaw Naminé, Axel did not miss the pink blush that crept to the younger one's pale cheeks. He decided to keep on staring at the endless horizon that was the sea. Naminé then sat next to Roxas.

She started to talk about how her rehearsal for the school play went. Apparently, Hayner(he was playing the Prince (they were doing The Swan Princess)) fell off the stage in an attempt to wield his sword at the 'creature with wings' (played by Pence). Roxas's laughers filled the air and Axel felt himself warm up in his heart.

"Then, what role did Riku and Sora get?" Roxas asked, attempting to cover up his smile with the back of his hand.

"Oh! They didn't do much, really! They're both trees!" Naminé said, and the three laughed together.

After a few minutes of silently contemplating the sleepy sun, Naminé then stood, stretching her arms up. She smiled brightly at them and brought her hands behind her back.

"So, you guys want to catch a movie at my house? I'm paying for the snacks!" She offered kindly to them.

That day was Saturday. And every Saturdays, the two best boy friends had video-game-contest-evenings (followed by the usual stargazing and the sleepover at Axels). Roxas looked at Axel with confused eyes. Perhaps, Roxas really wanted to stay with his best boy friend (it was the only real time they had to spend with each other) that evening. Axel smiled kindly at him. He stood up too, patting the sand off his pants. Roxas only watched him doing so and accepted the hand that was offered to him by Axel to stand up.

The look on Roxas's face was undeniably cute. He had this 'What-should-we-do,-Axel?'-look all over his face. Axel only smiled sweetly and patted Roxas's head playfully.

"You go, Roxas. I have to help my mom with some stuff today, anyway." Axel shrugged, grinning at his best friends.'

"You sure, Axel?" Roxas concernedly asked Axel.

He walked up closer to Naminé and Roxas and pushed both of their backs, making them stumble a little to the front. They both turned their head to stare at Axel.

"I'm positive. Now you guys go and have fun. Tomorrow, tell me all about the movies you are going to rent and watch." Axel winked and shooed them off. Naminé hesitated to move, but looked over to Roxas and giggled.

"Well... ok then! Bye, Axie!" They both waved goodbye and paced to the direction of the convenient store.

Axel stared at their retreating forms. He observed as the two laughed merrily at a joke Roxas said that he could not hear.

It did pain him immensely.

He grew up with Roxas. They spent time together like no other one did on the island. They were always together, him and his significant other. They needed each other, but things had to be that way. They eventually had to go their separate ways in life. They had to change for the best. Roxas didn't need him anymore. Roxas needed what Naminé had to offer him and Axel understood that all too perfectly.

Then Roxas looked back at him, waved and worded him a silent `Thank you' with his mouth.

Axel waved back, calmly forcing a smile.

He let go of the most precious thing to him so that Roxas could be happy. After all, wasnèt he Roxas's best friend?

End.


End file.
